Ranger
Overview The Ranger is one of the three basic Guild Heroes available to your kingdom at the start of a game. They are recruited from the Ranger's Guild, which is available from a level 1 Palace, and cost 350 gold to recruit. Attributes STR* INT ART VIT WIL Lv 1 13-17 14-18 16-20 11-15 18 Combat Stats HP HTH Ranged Parry Dodge Resist Base 17 0 75 25 50 0 Official Descriptions In-game "Confident loners, Ardania’s Ranger are most satisfied when prowling the unknown wilderness. They have all sworn an oath to support the Barbarians of Krolm, whom they view as kindred spirits of short." Game Manual Rangers, Rugged Frontiersmen "Rangers generally choose exploration as their means of increasing experience, along with a fair dose of fighting wandering monsters. Rangers move quickly and enjoy a good distance vision. After the whole realm has been mapped, they sometimes journey to distant lands, disappearing off the edge of the map and appearing again later — if they have survived." *Primary Attack: Ranged *Usual Activity: Exploring *Base Armor: Leather *Base Weapon: Long bow Website Ranger, Ardent Explorer "Rangers are the eyes and ears of the kingdom. They scout the uncharted territories looking for knowledge and adventure. They are cunning and quick, and prefer the great outdoors to the dank caverns of a dungeon. Employing the bow in combat, Rangers rely on the lighter of the armors so they may remain swift and agile. The Ranger's Guild is their base of operations. It is nothing more than a large camp. This keeps it mobile so that it can be relocated at any time should the Sovereign decide that this is in his best interests. To get a taste for dangers of Ardania's wilderness, peek at an excerpt from one of the Ranger's journal below.." 'The Ranger's Tale ' From Torden Woodsworth's Exploration Journal: 6th Day of Samral For three days I've traveled ever deeper into unexplored territory. I am fueled by the thrill of these unknown realms! The wildlife has been rich, keeping my belly full and thus helping my journey remain swift. I'm not sure how much deeper this wilderness extends, but I'll keep pushing on. 7th Day of Samral The terrain has turned mountainous. From this peak I can almost see back to the region of the Sovereign's stronghold. Fewer animals roam this region. In fact it is strangely quiet. No birds fill the trees or skies and nothing rustles in the underbrush. Nature is not in balance, here, though I've yet to discover why. 8th Day of Samral I am being pursued. I'm not sure what it is, but it has been chasing me for hours. It is a hunter like none I've ever seen. This shallow cave from where I write is probably a temporary hiding place, at best. This creature - it's fast and clever. It can smell fear and hear a beating heart from miles away! I sunk three arrows deep in its chest, but it didn't even slow down! I must cease this entry and resume my vigil. I have no doubt it's coming for me. 9th Day of Samral I have not slept in two days, but no matter. I must keep moving – the incident at the cave made that clear. I was verylucky to escape that encounter.'' My stalker has a name: Rrongol. The creature speaks, but only in order to terrorize its prey. I am almost out of arrows. I've lost count of how many have found their target, only to have little effect. I still have found no game - only stripped carcasses left from Rrongol's hunts. With but a handful of Fire Berries in my gut and no rest, I'm sure my stealthy flight will begin to fail. ''10th Day of Samral Not much time to write. I have doubts I'll evade my hunter much longer. My hope is that this journal be recovered and serve as a warning and guide to others. I feel weak and I'm crashing through the underbrush like panicked tenderfoot. I'm sure my ultimate confrontation with Rrongol is imminent. 11th Day of Samral Rongol's roasted flesh was a little gamy, but a full stomach helps to bring the world back into focus. I was certain my fate was sealed. The hunter had chased me into a swamp. Convinced of his kill, he slowly approached my position, toying with me as cat plays with a mouse. Suddenly I heard a commotion and an inhuman scream, then the slosh of something wading directly towards me through the knee-deep swamp. From the mist emerged my guildsmen, Sylves and Elris. By luck, their explorations had brought them to my location. The two refreshed Rangers handily defeated the wounded Rrongol. At last I can sleep, though at the Sun's first light, we must return to the village. The Sovereign has summoned our guild to gather. My tale of battle with the this great hunter may be lost in the shadow of a greater threat... Strategy Tips Every time a Ranger levels up, their Attack and Sight Range increases by a stat of 10. When a monster is killed and the heroes nearby split the loot, a Ranger can be twice as far away from the monster as the other heroes and still get his share. Make sure to upgrade your Rogues Guild as the poison upgrade to a Ranger's weapon is very handy. There is a good chance that when a Ranger sees a Barbarian that they will follow and support that Barbarian if the Ranger isn't already engaged in a specific behavior such as fighting, fleeing, and going home to rest. This allows small parties of Rangers and Barbarians to work together, so make sure to build a Temple to Krolm as close to a Rangers Guild as you can if you want to maximize the chance of this behavior. Rangers are very interested in explore flags and, to a lesser degree, combat flags. If they are not involved in a combat or going after a reward flag they will rush to defend their Guild, the Palace, and Trading Posts if they are being attacked. If they are not doing any of the above they will go and upgrade their items if possible or go and train in the Fairgrounds if this option is available. If they aren't doing any of these things they will go and search for entertainment in Elven establishments. So they aren't quite as susceptible to wasting time in Elven establishments as some other heroes, however, if they are in an Elven establishment then no other behaviors will trigger until that behavior cycle has completed (unless the building they are in gets attacked). Category:Guild Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Strategy Tips Category:Heal Category:Heroes Category:Humans